The present disclosure relates to a sensor for detecting at least a first medium in a media mixture comprising at least the first medium and a second medium, to a method for producing the sensor and to a chip having the sensor.
For example, sensors in the form of field effect transistors are used, inter alia, to determine gas components in gas mixtures. In this case, a gate electrode of the field effect transistor, for example, is sensitive to the gas components to be determined, thus resulting in a change in the potential of the gate electrode. A resultant change in the current flow between a source electrode and a drain electrode of the field effect transistor is associated with the concentration of a gas component. Such sensors are referred to as ChemFETs. Such ChemFETs are used, in particular in exhaust gas lines of internal combustion engines, to measure, for example, the proportion of nitrogen oxide (referred to as NOx below) in the exhaust gas, as described in DE 10 2007 040 726 A1.